


Field of Flowers

by Zoomzoom97



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Androids, F/F, F/M, Field of Flowers, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, NieR: Automata Spoilers, Picnics, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Queer Themes, Useless Lesbians, nier but everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoomzoom97/pseuds/Zoomzoom97
Summary: 6O invited 2B to participate in a strange human ritual known as a "picnic," all while their mutual friends scheme to create the perfect, and safest, romantic atmosphere!Make sure to click the google link to read the fic! I don't like the Ao3 formatting, so I always use a goggle link.
Relationships: 2B/6O (NieR: Automata), 9S/21O (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Field of Flowers

  
  
[The Google Link! ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1P0K9idWobWiZBzyzbfca7xAK6io8M-Wq2N5GAX0yc3c/edit?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!
> 
> I wrote this fanfic as a gift in the Snow in Summer exchange on twitter. (You can find it https://twitter.com/drakenierswap )
> 
> I ran with the prompt of 2B/6O because I'm gay and they are one of my favorite ships! :D I've never written from 2B's perspective before too, so I thought this would make for an interesting fic. I was right! That's why 2B's parts are fairly dry. I can't imagine her thinking or behaving any other way. I threw A2 in there mostly because I love her and I thought adding a different perspective would add some good flavor and help the pace. I was pretty happy with it!
> 
> Also, this fic is sort of an AU where its post ending E and all that stuff. I just like to call it "Nier, but everyone is happy." Cause they deserve that ;-; 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing it :D


End file.
